I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly, to throttle controls for marine propulsion devices. Still more particularly, the invention relates to throttle controls for outboard motors.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Attention is directed to marine propulsion devices which are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Smith 1,804,442 May 12, 1931 Davison et al 2,651,278 September 8, 1953 Michler 2,826,931 March 18, 1958 Soder 2,906,251 September 29, 1959 Bergstedt 3,171,382 March 2, 1965 Morse 3,403,578 October 1, 1968 Ranft 3,482,562 December 9, 1969 Albertson 3,742,928 July 3, 1973 Lariviere 3,726,264 April 10, 1973 Meyer 3,922,996 December 2, 1975 Zakrzewski 3,955,438 May 11, 1976 ______________________________________
Throttle control mechanisms which are carried by the steering handle of a marine outboard motor and which translate the rotational movement of a throttle control "twist" grip into movement of the throttle itself are known and disclosed by Smith, Davison, Michler, Soder, and Meyer. In Smith, the "twist" grip rotates the entire steering handle which is operatively connected to the throttle by means of an integral crank arm assembly. In Michler and Soder, the "twist" grip rotates a shaft enclosed within the steering handle, which shaft is operatively connected by means of gears to the throttle. In Davison and Meyer, a pair of push-pull cables are wrapped around a drum mechanism which is rotated in response to the "twist" grip.
None of the above cited prior art discloses a throttle control mechanism which is carried by the steering handle of a marine outboard motor and which translates the rotational movement of a throttle control "twist" grip into linear movement of a single push-pull throttle cable axially of the axis of rotation of the "twist" grip to thereby operate the throttle. In addition, none of the above cited prior art discloses a throttle control mechanism which includes a throttle adjusting screw carried by the steering handle for adjusting the operational idle speed of the engine.